En Semana Santa Besos de Chocolate
by marthithazs hyuuga
Summary: En Semana Santa, los pequeños Hyuuga descubren que la vida es ... un momento dulce y apasionado


Holiiis a todos mis queridos lectores(as)

Nuevamente, Marthithazs_Hyuuga les trae otra nueva historia de Neji y Hinata :D ... Como podrán saber, no sabía como poder iniciar la Historia, así que se me vino la idea de poder crear uno que estuviera relacionado con las festividades de Semana Santa (todo esto fue gracias a mi mamá que me vino a dejar huevitos de pascua a mi pieza mientras yo tenía mi mente navegando en la nada, y de ahí se me vino la idea de crear esta historia) . Disfruten mucho de esta pequeña lectura y también... mil gracias a aquellos que me han dejado Reviews; sin ustedes no tendría como poder motivarme a crear esto n.n (aproveche el momento de terminarlo por la noche ya que no me aguantaba las ganas de agregarle uno que otro detallito n.n)... Y también debo agradecer en que me dieran la oportunidad de ser una más en este sitio (veo que los estoy aburriendo un poco de tanto hablar n.n) ... Bien, no les haré gastar mas su tiempo ... ¡ Hora de la Lecturaaaaa n.n !

(N/A.: Los personajes principales tienen alrededor de 7 y 8 años de edad, sé que son unos niños, pero el tiempo y la dedicación que puse en ello no le hará el quíte a mi fic ... No me maaaaten ni me persigan si hayan que el texto es muy corto... me gusta dejarlo así facilitando en que la lectura sea más rápida n.n)

Diclaimer: Lástima que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto no me pertenezcan, todos le pertenecen al gran creador Masashi Kishimoto ToT ... El que más intentaré en tener en mis manos... es a Neji (risa diabólica), aunque también sea de Kishimoto-sensei, pero algún día me pertenecerá muajajajajjajajaja.

narraciones  
—Diálogos —  
(Intervenciones de la autora)  
* Palabras de vocabulario

(N/A.: Las traducciones estan al final del texto)

En Semana Santa..., Besos de chocolate

Esa misma tarde, los padres de los pequeños primogénitos de la familia Hyuuga decidieron reunirse junto con el consejo para dar inicio a una nueva actividad, sobre la celebración de la Pascua de Resurección. Mientras todos los miembros daban una gran lluvia de ideas que resultaban ser muy novedosas para Hizashi, hermano gemelo del cabeza del clan; su hermano mayor Hiashi decide dar partido a sus palabras:

—Antes que nada, les agradezco por haber asistido a esta pequeña reunión, ya que el objetivo de esto es dar inicio a las Celebridades de Semana Santa. Como no tengo ninguna objeción acerca de esta actividad, he de considerar que el Tercer Hokage les ha brindado la autorización a toda la aldea en general para que todos los clanes celebren en grande este prestigioso día. De ahora en adelante, todos los sirvientes de ambas ramas tienen mi autorización de salir fuera de la mansión a comprar los suficientes huevos y conejitos de pascua que encuentren en cada tienda de confitería en la aldea. —Mientras el Líder del clan pone fín a sus palabras, su hermano decide dar su opinión con tal de que su hermano mayor no estuviera cargando con toda esa responsabilidad, ya que celebrar un día tan importante lo tendría muy agotado debido a unos lijeros dolores de cabeza que solía aguantar con gran pesar.

—Mi hermano Hiashi y yo nos dedicaremos a esparcir cada huevo y conejito de chocolate por todos los senderos de la mansión, incluyendo el jardín del árbol de glicina de mi cuñada Mikari, de seguro que a mi hermano le va a agradar mucho en ver a mi sobrina junto a mi hijo disfrutar de este día, incluyendome —No habiendo oposición por parte de los miembros de ambas familias, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para llevar a cabo la sorpresa que les tendrían preparado para los pequeños.

Los sirvientes llegaban a la Mansión Hyuuga con bolsas repletas de huevos y conejitos de pascua de chocolate, los hermanos Hyuuga prosiguen en esconder en cada rincón de la mansión los huevitos de chocolate; mientras que por otra parte Hizashi, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios le dice a su hermano:

—No puedo creer que se te viniera esa alocada idea a la cabeza Hiashi. De seguro que mi sobrina y Neji se pondrán contentos en cuanto le digamos que el conejo de pascua vino a dejar huevos por todo el lugar.

—Lo mismo va para mi hija Hinata, entiendo que sean pequeños pero hay que darles la oportunidad de tener su propio espacio para vivir una infancia como los demás niños de la aldea.

—Me sorprende ese cambio en tí hermano —decía el menor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa por aquel repentino cambio que tenía su hermano.

(sonriendo) —Lo sé, por eso quiero que este día sea especial para ellos

—Tienes razón Hiashi.

Después de colocar la gran mayoría de los huevitos por el jardín (aparte que por dentro de la mansión habían más), la noche se hacía presente ante los padres de los pequeños, el aroma de flores de aquel jardín que cuidaba la madre de Hinata brindaba una gran tranquilidad y la paz se hacía notar por todos los pasadizos de la mansión. Sintiéndose un poco fatigado, el líder del clan se dirigía a la habitación de su hija para dejar una canastita con un lindo listón adornado de color rosa que sujetaba la parte inferior de la canasta. Hiashi no dudo en dejar la canastita cerca del umbral de la puerta corrediza de su habitación, se acerca poco a poco hacia la pequeña que se encontraba durmiendo como un angelito y le da un tierno beso en la frente haciendo que él mismo abandonara la habitación para dejarla dormir tranquila. Lo mismo hizo Hizashi dejando al lado de la puerta corrediza de la habitación de su hijo una canastita (sólo que ésta llebava un listón adornado de color azul); de esta forma los pequeños tendrían una gran busqueda al día siguiente.

Muy temprano, la pequeña Hinata se despertaba emocianada con los sonidos de las hojas del árbol que le hacía recordar mucho a su madre acompañado con los dulces cantares de los pajaritos al despertar. En cuanto terminaba de vestirse, Hinata tenía pensado despertar a su primo (por raro que paresca, a Neji se le pegaba la insana costumbre de despertarse un poco mas tarde, después de que su prima terminara en despertarlo haciendole cosquillas cerca de sus orejas o molestarlo con su cabello haciendole cosquillas cerca de la nariz dirigiendose hacia su cuello); de esta forma ella tendría un buen compañero que la ayudara en la búsqueda de huevos y conejitos de chocolate. Como si de un milagro se tratase, Hinata entraba a la habitación de su primo listo y vestido para ir a desayunar, haciendo que ella se sonrojase al ver a Neji con el cabello suelto mientras éste se lo desenredaba con un cepillo. Hinata hacía el intento de no tartamudear tratando de decirle:

—B-buenos días Neji oniisan.

—Buenos días Hinata-sama —dijo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa — ¿Sabe que día es hoy, cierto?

—Sí,... ¿N-no sé si tú estarás preparado p-para la búsqueda de hoy día, oniisan?— dijo mientras le mostraba su canastita con el listón rosado

—Por supuesto... aún así no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente si recolecto más huevitos que usted— le dijo en cuanto le dedicaba una sonrisa a Hinata haciendo que ella abandonara la habitación, acompañada de su primo.

Los pequeños se entretenían hablando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la cocina encontrando a sus padres listos para que ellos se sentaran a desayunar. El desayuno consistía en un rico plato con frutas picadas y yogurt encima con chispas de chocolate (N/A.: (suena su estómago) ... ya me dio haaaaambreeeee ... ToT ) acompañado de un rico vaso de jugo de naranja natural. En cuanto los pequeños estaban alimentandose, Hizashi estaba completamente seguro de que la idea de celebrar Semana santa sería todo un éxito y una gran entretención para su hijo y su sobrina, por lo que les dice:

—Hoy es un gran día para esta pequeña celebración. Como podrán darse cuenta, dentro y fuera de la mansión, incluyendo en el jardín de glicina, hay una gran cantidad de huevos y conejitos de pascua. Quiero que ambos se entretengan tanto como puedan sin haber ningún inconveniente entre ustedes, ¿De acuerdo?

—De esta forma el consejo del Clan Hyuuga decidió que, de ahora en adelante será una celebración oficial para todos los miembros incluyendo también a la aldea en su totalidad. En general, a todos los clanes de la nación del Fuego se les ha encomendado realizar estas festividades. Disfrútenlo y buena suerte en la búsqueda —A los pequeños se le formaba una gran interrogante en sus cabezas, pensando en que el líder del clan estaba bromeando pero no huvo ningún signo de malicia o frialdad en el rostro de Hiashi, al contrario... se percibía una gran calidez en el ambiente cosa que, estando sentados en frente a él los hacía sentirse más tranquilos y confiados en el lugar.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, los pequeños se preparaban para la búsqueda. Obviamente, Hinata tenía que ser la primera (por ser la heredera) y Neji se sentía mas seguro de sí mismo, ya que quería ser el que más huevitos traería en su canasta. Una vez que llegaron al jardín, sosteniendo sus canastas, Neji se sentía muy emocionado por lo que le dice a su prima:

—A la cuenta de tres comenzamos, ¿vale?... —Hinata afirmaba moviendo su cabeza — Uno..., dos..., ... ¡Tres!

Ambos salieron disparados hacia los pasillos y tambien por los rincones del jardín recolectando huevos y conejitos de chocolate por todas partes. Hinata recolectaba sus huevitos desde la *Okiya hasta entremedio de los arbustos; por otro lado Neji, recolectaba desde el *Dojo dirigiendose hacia el jardín del árbol de *Glicina. El atardecer caía sobre la mansión Hyuuga; los sonidos de las hojas provocadas por el fresco viento en el jardín, lugar en donde estaban ubicados Neji y Hinata hacía de esto, un ambiente totalmente reconfortante para ambos. Su prima se sentía un poco cansada y Neji la acompaña sentándose al lado de ella sobre el tatami preguntandole:

—¿Cuántos recolectaste Hinata-sama? Imagino que no estarás tan cansada de tanto buscar huevitos—decía mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ella

—N-no lo sé oniisan, ¿Y tú... cuantos recolectaste? —decía mientras juntaba sus dedos índice haciendola ver más tierna para él

(pensativo) —Tampoco sé cuantos tengo en total —Derrepente, una idea cruzó por su mente —Porque mejor no los contamos y el que tenga menor cantidad recibirá un regalito de consuelo.

Al decir esto, su primo no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que acababa de decir, mientras que Hinata lo miraba con una gran confusión (no esperaba esa reacción de parte de él y mas aún si ella tendría que acceder ante la petición de su oniisan) la pequeña acepta, sabiendo que no había ningún problema en que él tendría que darle "ese regalito" en especial (N/A.: háganse la idea de lo que Neji le va a regalar a Hinata n.n) . Ambos se disponían a contar cada huevo y conejito de chocolate en sus canastas. En cuanto Neji contaba los suyos, su mente empezaba a indagar dejando que sus pensamientos lo dominaran; se preguntaba acerca de ese extraño sentimiento de atracción y "necesidad" que sentía por su prima (más de una vez consideraba que ella es la única chica de la familia mas linda y dulce para él). Acaso será que estaba... ¿"ENAMORÁNDOSE DE ELLA"?... Para él, no era nada malo en que lo estuviera porque, cada vez que Hinata le hablaba, siempre tartamudeaba evitando con solo mirarle a los ojos y eso significaba una cosa... Su prima realmente le atraía, y no sólo eso; estaba seguro de que ella estaría sintiendo algo mas por él, por eso no tendría porque desaprovechar la oportunidad de cumplir el reto que propuso, de seguro se sentiría satisfecho si lo hiciera. Una vez que Neji terminara de pensar, le sonreía de manera triunfante diciéndole:

—¡Genial!. Tengo 56 conejitos y 24 huevitos, en total serían 80. ¿Y usted cuantos tiene en su canasta? —le decía mientras que en rostro de la pequeña se dibujaba una pequeña mueca de "decepción", por no haber recolectado más que su primo

—T-tengo 50 conejitos y 20 huevitos, en total serían 70, c-creo que... ésta vez te ha ido bien en la colecta oniisan —Hinata no lograba evitar bajar la vista para mirar sus manos en cuanto su canastita se situaba detrás de su espalda, tenía menos de lo que Neji pudo haber logrado recolectar.

—No te preocupes Hinata-sama... —El chico no pudo evitar darle un abrazo para consolarla acariciando su sedoso cabello con aroma a lavanda, un aroma que lo hacía ver el mundo con otros ojos imaginando una vida normal junto con ella. Luego, extendió uno de sus manos para alcanzar un conejito de pascua que ella había recolectado —Igual fue muy divertido compartir este glorioso día contigo.

—G-gracias Neji oniisan... —Las mejillas de la pequeña se teñían de un color rojo carmín al tener tan de cerca a su primo, al sentir el suave aroma de su primo la hacía sentirse más protegida que nunca. Una vez que el chico terminaba de abrazarla, Hinata observa su canastita y se da cuenta de que le faltaba un conejito de chocolate. De inmediato observa de reojo a su primo por lo que él le dedica una sonrisa travieza diciéndole:

—Si quieres recibir mi regalo de consuelo, entonces tendrás que tratar de quitarme "esto" —decía mientras le mostraba el conejito de chocolate sonriéndole de manera travieza y dulce.

—E-eso... N-no es justo oniisan... —Hinata hacía pucheritos colocando los ojitos de cachorrito, con tal de que su primo cambiara de opinión, per él no pudo evitar a hacer entretener un poco más a su prima, ya que la felicidad de ella es lo que más apreciaba en la vida; aún así, aunque fuese pequeño a su corta edad pensaba como un adolescente mostrando diminutos rasgos de "madurez" (por decirlo de mejor forma).

—Si lo quieres... entonces intenta atraparme Hinata-sama... —Habiedo dicho esto, Neji se puso de pie para luego salir corriendo por los pasillos mientras su prima trataba de alcanzarlo, hasta que él se detuvo haciendo que Hinata chocara con su primo, ambos estaban logrando perder el equilibrio para estar en pie haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo teniendo a Neji encima de ella, logrando que la heredera alcanzara la escala mayor de 10 de sonrojo por estar tan cerca de su primo en una posición un tanto "incómoda". De pronto, Neji se da cuenta en la situación que se encontraban ambos, por lo que le dedica una dulce sonrisa a su prima diciéndole:

—Esta bien Hinata-sama..., aquí tienes...—Neji desenvolvía poco a poco al pequeño conejito de chocolate de su envoltorio, mientras le colocaba el chocolate en la boca de su prima sujetándolos con sus blancos dientes —Pero antes de que te lo comas..., cierra los ojos.

Hinata obedece a su primo sin chistar, mientras que él se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de su prima con tal de probar un pedazo que Hinata tenía sujeto con sus dientes. Su primo saboreaba aquel trozo de chocolate, el notaba como Hinata se terminaba de comer la otra mitad que tenía ella; por lo que decide en acariciar el rostro de su prima para admirar cada vez sus más delicadas facciones que la hacían ver más tierna y dulce para él. La pequeña heredera nota una mano posarse en su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se encontraba frente a frente con su primo por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse (aún sabiendo que ambos permanecían recostados en el piso); las palabras no salían nunca de su boca al verse reflejada en los albinos ojos de su primo, tan parecidos a los de ella que pudo percibir una gran ternura en su perfecto rostro.

—N-neji oniisan...

Intentaba hablar pero su primo la silencia colocando un dedo sobre sus delicados labios diciéndole:

—Shhhh... No diga nada Hinata-sama... Solamente cierre los ojos..., éste es mi pequeño regalo de consuelo, y quiero que lo conserves por toda la vida.

Hinata los cerraba nuevamente y Neji se acerca cada vez más a su rostro a tal punto de que ella pudo percibir un roce sobre sus labios. De pronto, ella nota como sus labios se masajeaban tiernamente con los de él. Admitía que ella era un poquito "torpe" con recibir su primer beso ¡y con su primo!, pero si lo recibía, aprendería de alguna u otra forma correspondiendole ese dulce beso (N/A.: ¡con sabor a chocolate... mmmmmmm!). En ese momento, el chico nota unas pequeñas y suaves manos posarse sobre su larga cabellera castaña, haciendo que sus labios se movieran de manera rítmica con los de ella, dando paso de un simple beso tierno e inocente a uno... "Profesional".

Si..., un beso con mucha pasión siendo conscientes de que no podrían continuar besándose de esa forma a la vista de todos aquellos que poseen el Byakugan, (por suerte no había nadie en esos lugares que los pudieran observar porque sus padres decidieron salir de misión dejando a los pequeños a cargo con los sirvientes)... para ellos era normal ese significativo beso, por fín la pascua de resurreción tendría un gran significado para ambos... Un beso apasionado demostraba todo el cariño y afecto que se tenían. Neji se separaba poco a poco de su rostro sonrojado pensando que no sólo era su prima a quien estaba besando... era un Ángel que tenía bajo su merced y tenerla tan cerca lo hacía sentirse el chico más afortunado del Clan Hyuuga, tendría que estar toda su vida protegiéndola como una valiosa y delicada joya, ya que ese era su puesto como Hyuuga; proteger a la Heredera. El chico ayudaba a su prima a levantarse del suelo diciendole:

—Nunca olvidaré este lindo momento... que ambos estamos compartiendo... Hinata-sama.

Neji la miraba tiernamente a sus albinos ojos, y su prima se acerca a él abrazandolo desde su cuello diciéndole al oído:

—Gracias Neji oniisan... atesoraré este lindo recuerdo en mi corazón

—Yo también... Te Quiero Mucho Hinata-sama

Lo que acababa de escuchar Hinata sonaba más como una "confesión"; ella le dedica una dulce sonrisa diciéndole:

—Igual yo... Te Quiero más que a nada Neji oniisan

Antes de marcharse a sus recamaras con sus canastas repletas de huevos y conejitos de pascua (con sólo haberse besado una sola vez, sentían la necesidad de darse otro más), Neji se habia vuelto adicto al probar por primera vez los labios de su prima, quería seguir degustando de aquellos labios que lo hacían desaparecer de la realidad. Ambos se devolvieron para volver a juntar sus labios, su prima le correpondía de igual forma hasta que ambos se sentían completamente satisfechos despues de haberse sentido correspondidos el uno al otro dirigiendos a nueva cuenta a sus habitaciones... llenos de paz y alegría en sus corazones.

Fín

Bueno... eso es todo por ahora y espero que les agrade esta pequeñisima y tierna historia n.n ... alagos, críticas..., háganmelo saber con sus lindos Reviews... Nos Belmont pronto chauuuuuuussss... y saludos a quienes lean fics de Nejihina n.n

Traducciones.

* Sukiya: Casa de Té, (El Sukiya es una pequeña choza que consiste de dos cuartos llamados Nlizuya y Chasitsu. El Mizuya es el cuarto donde se lavan y preparan los utensilios que se han de utilizar en la ceremonia. El Chasitsu es el lugar donde se realiza laCeremonia del Té propiamente dicha. Este es un cuarto bastante pequeño, de unos 2,7 metros cuadrados, pero lo suficientemente grande para acomodar 5 personas (considerado como el número ideal de invitados). El Chasitsu es también un cuarto desprovisto de adornos, a excepción del Ikebana (arreglo floral) y del kakemono que se colocan en el tokonoma y los cuales deben de ser contemplados por los invitados al entrar a la habitación. La entrada del Chasitsu es de forma cuadrada y construida a poca altura sobre el nivel del suelo; cada invitado, por lo tanto, después de descalzarse, forzosamente tiene que entrar agachado como acto de humildad.)

* Dojo: Lugar en donde se practica el entrenamiento de lucha de los Hyuuga (parecido a un gimnasio) dentro de la Mansión.

* Glicina: La glicina japonesa o wisteria japonesa (Wisteria floribunda) es una liana leñosa perteneciente a la familia de las fabáceas. Su hábito de floración es quizás de los más espectaculares entre todas las glicinas. Soporta grandes racimos de flores que alcanzan hasta 50 cm de longitud. Esos racimos abren en grandes tramos de flores agrupadas de color blanco, violeta o azul hacia principios o mediados de primavera. Las flores tienen una fragancia similar a la de la uva. Su floración temprana puede ser un problema en climas templados, donde las heladas tempranas pueden destruir los pimpollos.

* oniisan: primo-hermano

Agradecimientos a:

* lLLL: muchas gracias por tu comentario...y me alegra muchisimo de que te agrade esta pareja, como podras ver que nosotros no somos los unicos fanaticos de esta pareja. Admito que hay muchisimos que siguen a esta linda pareja escribiendo fics... Más adelante subiré otro, mejor dicho un Songfic n.n. Me avisan si quieren que les traiga algo novedoso... aunque a veces se me viene la idea de crear fics con lemon... Bueno muchas gracias y estaré atenta a todas sus criticas y sugerencias... cualquier cosa que tengan que decir a favor de esta pareja, háganmelo saber en un lindo Reviews, y si estan en contra... tambien escribanlo en un Reviews. Estaré abierta a todas sus opiniones acerca de este fic ... Gracias

* Mitchel0420: Amiguii me agrada mucho en que das señales de vida... y todo eso se puede saber con un Review n.n. Espero que te guste esa Historia de Nejihina... para la proxima haré subir otro, pero será un songfic... gracias y que bueno que me hayas dejado un Review n.n.

* Uchihyu: Amiguii gracias por dejarme tu comentario por facebook... en realidad no se que decir n.n. Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí te traigo otro regalito de mi parte, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo n.n.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Pronto voy a terminar de pasar de pasar en limpio a mi compu mi siguiente Songfic que se titula "Te Regalo" (la canción es del cantante Carlos Baute n.n) Solo denme el tiempo necesario para poder subirlo y... el que diga que quiere un Sonnfic con poemas incluidos me avisan mediante un Reviews...Bueno eso es todo por ahora n.n ... Sayonara minna n.n


End file.
